In a four wheel drive vehicle, a mechanism including a torque distribution clutch, a generator and a motor is known as a mechanism that distributes a torque of an engine, which is transmitted to a main drive wheel, to a secondary drive wheel. In a four wheel drive vehicle having the torque distribution clutch, an engaging force of the clutch is determined on the basis of a rotation speed difference between a front wheel and a rear wheel. Further, in a related art, a correction coefficient is determined on the basis of a deviation between a target yaw rate and an actual yaw rate, and a torque distribution clutch is controlled on the basis of a corrected clutch engaging force determined by multiplying the clutch engaging force by the correction coefficient (see JP5-278490A).